Blizzard, an MLP Fanfic
by SuperDeuceTales
Summary: A young colt named Blizzard learns that life doesn't need to be filled with grief, and comes across a town called Ponyville. Snowdrop AU. Rating may vary and change to T at any given time, due to certain topics. Blizzard is owned by me (DO NOT STEAL! If you'd like to draw artwork of the character, ask me via Twitter DM before doing so!). Snowdrop is owned by Silly Filly Studios.
1. An Introduction

Chapter One: An Introduction

* * *

Hi there! Folks call me Blizzard, but you can call me Blizz. You must be wondering who I am, and how I got into Ponyville. First, let me tell you about my family.

"Okay, brother, I'm ready for school."

"Alright. Let me walk you down."

This is my sister, Snowdrop. You may have heard about her once or twice. What a great sister she is, I just wish she could see me...

"Oh. Sweetie, don't forget her lunch."

"Alright. Thanks, mom."

This is Primrose, our mom. She tends to forget things ever since Dad. Despite that, she's pretty cool and an awesome mother.

"Be careful of the ice, sis." I put my hoof in front of her and walked around it.

* * *

At last, we arrive at Snowdrop's school. Dear Celestia, how much I hate going here. The foals are always spoiled rotten to Snowdrop, and the teacher, nor the principal, hardly do anything about it. It pains me just to walk in, but I have to, due to my sister's condition.

I drop her off at her desk and waved at Ms. I. Cicle, the teacher. After that, I ran back to the house and did Mom a few errands. Later, I collected my pay and relaxed on Dad's old sofa, watching TV.

My dad's name was Hailstorm. He fought in the Equestrian Cold War and got a wound when I was younger. He was fine, back then. Then when my mom got pregnant with Snowdrop, Dad got a stroke, and since the events were happening at the same time, my mom and dad shared a hospital room. I was mainly focused on Dad's side of the room, praying to Celestia that he would be fine. The minute that the baby was wrapped in cloth, he died, and never got to see her, nor would she be able to see him.

I loved my dad. He would always hang out with me whatever condition he was in, and he always taught me to never be afraid to defend myself, and since the day he died, I never turned against his word. Tomorrow marks his anniversary, which also marks Snowdrop's birthday. She's turning 4 this year.

* * *

**Then, about 3-4 hours later...**

"Blizzard, honey! Pick up your sister from school!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom!" I turn the television off, kissed my mom goodbye, and ran off.

I'm just near the school when...

"Hey, Snowy Wonder! Watch your step!" This punk foal decides to push my sister down the damn stairs! Thankfully, Snowdrop got only one bruise from the flight of stairs. My sister wailed from the pain. "HEY!" I yelled at the kid furiously. "You apologize to her right now!"

"Sorry, dude. I can't help the fact she doesn't know where she's goin'!" The kid snorted. Then, when no one was looking, I made the kid look to his right and decked him. Of course, he yelled (and probably lied to his parents later), and I picked up Snowdrop and put her on my shoulders, then ran back home as fast as I could.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I ran to Mom and told her what happened. "And then, this kid pushes her down the frickin' steps!"

"Language." Mom said strictly, then immediately went back to worrying.

"Ow...Mother, it hurts." Snowdrop painfully whined.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Mommy's going to make it better." She used her magic to pull bandages from the cupboard. She lightly kissed the lump on Snowdrop's head and put a bandaid over it. Then, I took her up to her room to rest for a while.

"Brother, why can I never see anything?" Snowdrop asked me before I left the room. "I wish I knew, sis, I wish I knew." I turned off the light and left. I started to cry as I walked down the stairs. As soon as I saw Mom, I ran to her and hugged her.

"It's...not fair." I weeped. "Why is she like this? Why did Dad have to die!?" I was both upset and very angry. "That's just the way things have to be, honey." Mom choked. "Now come on, do you want Snowdrop to hear you like this tomorrow?" She asked me. "No. No, I don't." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Go wash your face now, honey." Mom turned me around, directing me towards the stairs. I went up to the bathroom sink and washed up.

* * *

About an hour later, I woke Snowdrop up from her nap for dinner. Her lump on her head was feeling a lot better according to her. Mom was making my favorite: Her famous twice baked casserole. My mom gave me a big platter of it, since she knew how I was feeling. Snowdrop got her usual amount and Mom fed her. We ate, watched some TV, then headed off to bed. Well, at least, Snowdrop was.

I was there, in my bed, lying there for hours and hours as usual without a wink of sleep. Snowball, our cat, climbed up, kneaded herself in one area and laid down beside my right arm, right along with Iceberg, my toy polar bear, in the left. As I lied, I prayed. "Dear Celestia, holy princess of Equestria, please bless Mom, Dad, Snowball, and most of all, my sister, Snowdrop. Amen.". And finally, as I what seemed to be finally falling asleep, it kind of looked like as if the stars outside were winking at me.


	2. The Trip To Ponyville

Chapter Two: The Trip To Ponyville

* * *

After what seemed the blink of an eye, it was Snowdrop's birthday and Dad's death. I awaken from another night terror, and the cat reacted when I shook. It is 9:15 in the morning, my usual wake-up call. I got up, put on my robe and looked to make sure I still had Snowdrop's gift. Turns out, I never got her one. How could've I forgotten? Maybe it was from working for Mom, or worrying about Dad? I don't know.

"I'm such a terrible brother!" I shouted to myself. "What am I going to do?" I thought. "Sweetheart! Wake up your sister and come get your lunch!" My mom shouted from afar. "Alright! I'm coming!" I responded.

I get Snowdrop up, and we both went down for lunch. After we ate, I told Mom how stupid I was and how I could have possibly forgotten a gift for my disabled sister. "Oh well, honey, I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose." Mom tried to comfort me. "Mom, it's not a matter of I did it purposefully or not! It's the fact that I forgot my sister." I panicked, then slowly started to relax a bit.

"Now, is there any place I can go that's near here?" I asked ruefully. "Well, the only markets near here are in Ponyville, up north." My mom gave me a map. "Ponyville?" I questioned. "You may not remember, but you went there when you were only a little foal." Mom said to me. "Alright, well, wish me luck." I waved to Mom and kissed Snowdrop on the head. "I'll be right back, I have to do Mommy a favor." I said to her. "Okay." She replied. "Be careful out there, Blizzard! It snowed heavily overnight!" My mom warned me before I went farewell.

* * *

As I traveled, I struggled through the layers of snow and heavy wind. "Alright. I think I'm getting close." I said to myself. Then, I look up and see something run past me. I looked around. "Hello...?" I shouted. As my voice echoed, there was something with glowing purple eyes looking right behind me. It started to charge at me. I yelled, and it tackled me. And, to my surprise, it didn't want to take me for meat. No, it turns out that it shoots me with a confetti cannon of some sort.

As the clouds opened to an array of sunshine, the so-called beast was actually just someone of my kind, not wanting to hurt me at all. Actually, it sang to me.

"Hi!" She shouted right through my ear. I shook as if two cymbals clanged on my face.

"My name's Pinkie Pie! What yours, stranger?" The sugar-hyped mare asked me as she hopped up and down. "The name's Blizzard..." I responded questionably as my eyes spun around from the loud sound. "Can I just call you Blizz?" She asked. "Actually, that's what most people call me." I responded honestly. "Grrreat!" The childish pony shouted again.

* * *

"So, what'cha doin' here, Blizz? You come here to visit? Are you a family relative here? Because I know LOTS of families here! I know Twilight's family, Fluttershy's famil-" I interrupted the mare. She was certainly a curious one, that's for sure. "Actually, I-just-came here to tell my mom I'm okay. You see, my sister's birthday is today and-" I was saying, this time, the unknown pony interrupted me.

"Your sister's birthday is today!? Oh boy, can I come!?" She gasped. "No, that's okay." I responded formally. I didn't want to be mean, but the pony sure kept insisting. "Are you sure? I have cupcakes!" The mare somehow pulled fully decorated cupcakes behind her back.

"Uh, I'm sure. Our family is having a private party." I replied awkwardly. "Aww, okay." She pouted. "Now, can I please call my mom?" I asked. "Okay!" The mare went back to her childish self and pulled a hotline out of thin air. It had a smile on it's face with a red nose. It looked familiar, but I had no time to figure out what it was. I reached Mom and told her I was fine and I told her about the nice pony I had just met.

* * *

"Hey! Want me to show you around?" Pinkie asked. "Um, I really can't. See, I came here to get a gift for my sis-" I get interrupted by the mare grabbing my arm and dashing off. "Don't worry! It'll be real quick!"

"Well, okay. If you insi- Whoa!"

The first pony we bumped into was a yellow mare with pink hair. Her name was Fluttershy. I like her the most as a friend. She reminds me of Snowdrop. "Hi, Fluttershy! There's somepony new I'd like you to meet, his name is-what was your name again?" Pinkie turned to me and asked again. "Uh, Blizza-" I started to say. "Yeah, yeah, that's right, Blizz!" The pink pony said. "Oh. Um, hi. Nice to meet you." The yellow mare spoke timidly and shook my hoof. She had a little bunny rabbit on her back.

"So, you like animals, huh?" I asked, making conversation. "Yes, I do! I love animals." Fluttershy replied back. "This is my pet rabbit, Angel Bunny. Say 'Hi' to the nice pony, Angel." Her rabbit started backing away from me, as if he didn't trust me or something. "Huh. Guess he doesn't like newcomers." I chuckled weakly. "No. He's very shy of new ponies." Fluttershy answered.

"Okay, welp! Nice talking to you, 'Shy, but me and Blizzard here got tons more ponies to meet! Bye!" Pinkie Pie grabbed my hoof and started dashing off again. Despite it aching, I could tell that I was really going to like this place.


	3. The Gift

Chapter Three: The Gift

* * *

"Ugh…are we almost finished meeting everyone?" I asked Pinkie, not letting her know my hoof felt like it was going to fall off. "Finished?" She scoffed. "We're just getting started!".

"I had a feeling." I said sarcastically to myself. As Pinkie ran, we went past a purple dragon. Then, she stopped, like a cartoon character. "Whoop! Wait a minute.".

"WHOOOOAAAAAHH!" I exclaimed as she ran in reverse somehow. "Hi, Spike! Meet Blizzard!" Pinkie pointed to me. "…Hi!" I picked my head up and waved, then fell back down, feeling dizzied. "Um…hey!" The purple dragon replied, then drifted over to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, what did Twilight tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Wait, wait." I got up, recovered. "Don't blame her. I came here just to get something for my blind sister for her birthday today. It just so happened that she saw me.".

"Your sister is blind? You didn't tell me that!" Pinkie gasped. "Well, I wasn't planning on saying anything but-"

"That's so sad...". She interrupted. "Yeah…imagine how I feel. But anyway, let's-let's not get into this now. She insisted on dragging me to meet everypony, and here I am." I concluded. "Uh…well, first off, sorry about your sister. And, secondly, the name's Spike." He reached his hand out for me to shake it. "Nice to meet you." I shook it. "Hey, you're pretty coo-" We all get interrupted by a beam of rainbow, zooming through. "Hey, Pinks. S'up, Spike.". Everyone else said "Hello.", but I was there, standing in awe for a minute at the beautiful mare that was right in front of me.

"S'up?" Her shiny reddish eyes were met with mine. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, this is Blizzard. Say 'Hi', Blizz!" Pinkie nudged me. "Hi!" My voice embarrassingly cracked. I cleared my throat. "I mean, hi…" I responded again in a daze. "Uh…is he okay?" She turned over to Pinkie. "Oh…I think he's fine." She smirked slyly. "Come on, Blizzard, we still gotta meet everypony else!". "Okay…nice to meet you, RealPretty Dash. Uh! I mean, Rainbow Dash…heh." I chucked nervously, then Pinkie Pie grabbed my hoof and dashed off again.

"Well, who are we meeting now?" I asked, then Pinkie stopped. "Hang on a minute, hang on a minute, hang on a minute. Do you-does she-". "What? What!?" I started to blush, thinking that I knew what she was talking about. "You-like-oh my CELESTIA!" She gasped. "WHAT?" I yelled in desperation for her to just spit it out already. "You have a crush on RAINBOW DASH!" She shouted back at me.

"What-who-where-huh-wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, with my entire face enclosed in red. "I-I-I-I…" I embarrassingly scoff. "C'mon. I mean, we just met! I-I didn't-".

"You love her! You do! You wanna kiss her, and you want her to be you're special somepony!" She grabbed my face, putting her face in front of mine. "Listen, listen. I don't think any of-".

"Wait…" She dropped my face onto the ground and gasped. "Now, that I think about it, Hearts and Hooves Day is just next month! You should ask her!" Pinkie offered. "Well, I think I-should-get to know her first…" She interrupted me once more. "A-HA! You DO LOVE HER!" She kept pointing to my chest. I inhaled angrily. "SO WHAT IF I DO, HUH!? IT'S NOT LIKE ANYPONY'S EVER LOVED ME BEFORE!" I shrieked, later asking myself the question: why was I so angry? I mean, it's not like she did anything. Heck, I barely know her at all. She looked at me like she wanted to cry. "H-hey. I-I-I'm sorry. It's just…" I put my hoof over my forehead. "I-I'm very stressed right now, and…I-I don't even know what I'm saying…".

"Okay, I forgive you…" Pinkie Pie sniffled, then grabbed me by my face and hugged me. "…if you admit you like Rainbow Dash!"

"But I-" I breathed in and then sighed. "Ffffine. I-I-I do, okay?". "EEEE!" Pinkie Pie gasped and hugged me tighter. "Just…don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked the kind mare, nearly suffocating to death. "Okay! LET'S GO!" She grabbed my hoof once again and ran off. I didn't even care that it was hurting, because all my mind was focused on was that beautiful, amazing, ice blue colored mare, who was truly the coolest pony I ever met.

* * *

Next thing I know, we run by a white-colored mare. Her name is Rarity. I dig her way of style, so she's cool with me.

"Hi, Rarity!" Pinkie screamed. "Aah!" The white mare yelled in fright. She seemed to be upset about something.

"Och…Pinkie! Look what you did to my mane!" Rarity said, aggravated by the gust of wind Pinkie created by running so fast.

"Oh…sorry, Rarity. Don't worry! I'll make it up to you by…introducing a new friend!" Pinkie picked me up from behind and threw me down in front of Rarity. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I got a real good headache after the day was over.

"Rarity, Blizzard! Blizzard, Rarity!" She pointed her hoof between the both of us. "Brr-brr-brr!" I rapidly shook my head from the landing and recovered. "How's it goin'!".

"Hi…oh, dear. Please excuse me for how I look, because trust me when I say I _DON'T_ look like this." Rarity added, still going on about her messed-up mane. I was nice about it, though. "No, no. It's cool. Trust me, it's fine. I mean, we've all had bad mane days…" I said, trying to make her chill out a little bit. "Hmm…I suppose…" Rarity replied.

"Okie dokie, butter cookie!" Pinkie interfered. "Let's go!" She grabbed my hoof and was about to start running again. "Wait! Wait…" I halted her.

"Listen, it really is generous of you dragging me around town to meet ponies and all…but I have four hooves that aren't broken, y'know." I added. "Well, alrighty then, Mr. Smartypants. You first!" Pinkie replied in a strict, but goofy, attitude.

I started walking, and little did I know that there was an apple right in front of me. I put my hoof on it, and slipped and fell to the ground.

"Whoa…sorry about that, partner. Heh, musta dropped one." An orange mare came up to me and chuckled. Applejack was her name, and I think what I like most about her is her can-do attitude.

"Ugh…" I was rubbing my head from the fall, still on the ground. Pinkie picked me up and flipped me upward (luckily, I landed on my hooves). "Blizz…this is Applejack!" Pinkie Pie turned my head towards the southern mare who was pulling a cart full of apples. "Howdy, partner!" Applejack grabbed my hoof and shook it firmly. "Uh…howdy…y'all." I replied, trying to be formal. "Don't do that again." said Applejack. "Okay then, fair enough. Well, hello anyway!" I answered. "Say, Pinkie. Are we-" My favor was interrupted to hear Spike talking.

"See, there he is." Spike seemed to be talking to this purple mare. "What's going on here, Pinkie? Who is this?" The purple mare asked Pinkie.

"Oh. Oh! Blizzard, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie turned my head toward her. "Don't worry, Twilight. He doesn't bite." She added, leaning her hoof around her.

Now, I was raised to always respect the elderly and the royalty. So, my initial reaction, knowing that she was a princess, was bowing down in front of her. "It's very kind to meet you, your Highness." I said with all the formality I could muster.

"Oh, please…there's no need to be formal. Just call me Twilight." She replied to me. "Yes, your High- Uh, I mean, Twilight. Heh…" I corrected myself, clearing my throat nervously.

"So, now that you met everypony, what do you do, Blizz?" Pinkie asked me. "Uh…well, I-" I was then interrupted by Applejack. "Yeah, partner. Are you a fellow apple bucker like yours truly?" Applejack asked. "Well, actually I'm just-" I was then finally interrupted one last time by Twilight. "I think all of your questions to Blizzard can be answered back at the castle. I have a few to ask myself." Twilight said. "Y-you mean…your castle?" I asked in excitement, since I've never been inside a castle before. "Yep!" Twilight replied. "Wow…" I answered in amazement.

* * *

So, Twilight Sparkle gathered Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash, and formed a meeting between the eight of us. All of them asked me common questions like 'Where do you live?', 'What do you do in your spare time?', stuff like that. Then (I believe it was Twilight who asked me this), when I got to the question 'What was your favorite thing to do when you were younger?', I simply replied saying "Well, I loved hanging out with my dad…listening to those old vinyl records…". While I was talking, I kept pausing, which brought me to talking about my past. When I explained to everypony what my younger life was like and what I felt when my sister Snowdrop was born, everypony around the table was crying on some level.

"Yeesh…I mean, I knew about your sister, but…that's rough, man." Spike sniffled. "I agree with Spike…I am so sorry for your loss, Blizzard." Twilight added. Then, Pinkie Pie clung on to me crying really hard and grabbed a tissue from thin air and blew her nose. "It's alright, I guess…" I replied to Twilight's former statement. "I mean, I still have the rest of my family. I have my mom, and Snowdrop, and-" I interrupted my own sentence, because it finally dawned on me.

"What's wrong, Blizzard?" Rainbow Dash asked me. "Snowdrop. My sister, Snowdrop! The whole reason I came here was to get her a gift, because I was an idiot and forgot to get her one for her birthday, and now I don't know what she's going to think of me!" I yelled in agitation for my own stupidity. "Alright, alright. Calm down, Blizzard. I'm sure that there are still some gift shops open! Maybe you can find something for your sister there." Twilight said. "Gift shops...alright..." I breathed in and out to calm myself down. "Okay, thank you. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting all of you, but I gotta go!" Before I left, I apologized to everypony and thanked Twilight for the helpful advice…if only it helped me in the situation.

By the time I made my way back into the town, I stopped at every corner, and every gift shop I went to had either closed already or was just about to close. I was so angry that I just couldn't hold it in anymore, and shouted all of my frustration into one single breath and one single solitary word: "**WHY!?**".

My inner rage echoed throughout the whole town. Everypony was looking at me. "All I wanted to do…was to just…make up for my own actions, by getting my blind 4-year-old sister a gift for her birthday. IS THAT…SO…**WRONG!?**" I had my head down to the ground, sobbing my heart out. I felt so humiliated with everypony just staring at me.

Then, I felt a hoof tap my head. I looked up to find Applejack. "Here. I know it ain't much, but…at least it's something." She gives me an apple. "I think that a filly who sounds as wonderful as her should have gems like these." A voice came from behind Applejack. It was Rarity with two big blue topaz gems. But it wasn't just her, though. She had the rest of the ponies with her, too, with possessions they wanted to give me. Next was Fluttershy.

"Um…here's some blue lilies I picked from my garden. I think she'll like the scent of them." She gave me the bouquet of flowers. "Here's some sunglasses. This is the pair I used to wear in the Summer when _I_ was younger." Rainbow Dash walked up and gave me the light blue framed shades. "I made some snowflake cookies back on Hearth's Warming Eve, and I had some dough left over. So, here you go!" Pinkie Pie gave me a plate full of the blue frosted sugar cookies.

And lastly was Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, I personally think that a special pony deserves a special gift." She gives me a tiara, but not a normal tiara. The whole thing was covered in silver stones with a big silver snowflake in the center. I…really didn't know what to say to any of this. I mean, I barely know these girls, and they went out of their way to do all of these things, and for what? To make me happy and help me fix my wrongs, that's what. I was extremely grateful for everything.

"…Thank you…thank you guys so much….You have no idea how happy you've made me…I can't remember the last time I felt this happy…" I started crying again, and the gang surrounded me in a group hug. "You're welcome, Blizzard. Now, go. Celebrate your sister's birthday." Twilight replied. "Okay, I will. Thank you guys so much…" I said whilst running back home. "And you can come back and visit any time you want to!" Pinkie Pie shouted from afar. I only heard it faintly, since I was mainly focused on getting back to my house to face the consequences.

* * *

At last, after the wacky day I had, I got what I needed and arrived back home. I opened the door to find Mom setting up the table for dinner. "Well, where have _you_ been, young colt?". All I thought was 'Oh no. I'm in trouble. I was out for so long and didn't update Mom at _all_.' I knew I was going to get a talking to. But, to my surprise, she didn't say anything at all.

"Oh, Blizzard…" Mom gasped at all of the gifts I was carrying. "…you got all of this for your sister?".

"Yep, and it didn't even cost me a bit!" I replied. "But how did you get all of this?" Mom asked, being the curious mother she is. "Well…let's just say I know some friends. I'll tell you after dinner." I answered, and called in Snowdrop. "Hey, sis! Don't think I forgot all about you!".

Snowdrop came in the living room, and I gave her everything. The apple, the gems, the flowers, the tiara, and I never told her who the stuff was from, even to this day. We all had dinner, and my sister wore the tiara the whole time while we were eating. Afterward, my mom put the lilies in a vase and placed it on Snowdrop's nightstand. She also put the sunglasses on her nightstand, and stashed the topaz gems in the drawer below it. I put the apple and the cookies in the fridge so they'd stay fresh. Then after all of that, it was bedtime. I sent Snowdrop to bed and tucked her in.

"Thank you for everything, brother. And…I just wanna let you know that…it's okay if you don't get me anything. I have all the things I could ever have. A mother and a brother who love and care for me very much, and...a father who I'm sure would do the same…" She said to me before falling asleep. "You're welcome, sis…Anytime…" I kissed her on the forehead, and went downstairs to hang out with Mom for a little while to tell her about my day.

* * *

You know...it's days like this where…you really learn something. You show someone you care, and they will care for you, too. Today, I went out of my way to make sure I got my sister a gift for her one special day, and during that journey, I _myself_ also wound up getting a little gift in return.

That being...the gift of friendship.


	4. The Wonderful Wonderbolt

Chapter Four: The Wonderful Wonderbolt

* * *

_**ONE DAY LATER...**_

After the whole fiasco that happened on my sister's birthday, I still came down and visited Ponyville every now and then like I promised I would.

I started off getting to know everypony better by helping Applejack on the farm a little bit. I also met some of her family this way, and man, does _she_ have a big family! A big brother, a little sister, a grandmother, cousins, aunts and uncles, and thousands of other relatives that I haven't even _met_ yet! I think she told me all of their names at one point, but she just went so fast that I couldn't even keep track!

Next stop was Pinkie Pie's place, or as I like to call it, 'insanity'. Why do I say this? Well for starters, when I walked in and she noticed me for the first time, she hands me a 'Welcome Back' cake trimmed in dark and light blue frosting (to match my body colors), and then runs right back to what she was doing; making a pie. "I'm also making a pie just for you! Do you like blueberry? 'Cause I'm making a blueberry one! Do you even like pie? I hope so, 'cause I _LOVE_ making stuff for all of my friends!" She rattles off this entire tangent to me in one continuous breath. I really didn't know how to respond, so all I said was "Well, hello to you, too!" in a laughing manner.

"You know, the sweets really aren't necessary, since my mom is a baker herself." I added. Then, Pinkie Pie stopped in her tracks. "Your mom is a baker, too!? Oh, we have got to get together one day for a bake-off!" She gasped. "Yeah, maybe one day." I replied, then felt something scaly touch my leg. It was an alligator.

"AAH!" I shouted and jumped in fright. "Wh-? What is that!? You have a pet alligator, too!? Then again, why does this surprise me!?" I added, while clinging on to Pinkie for dear life. "Oh, don't be scared, silly. It's only Gummy! He won't hurt anyone." Pinkie picked up the alligator and put him right in front of me. He kept looking at me with this blank look on his face, blinking his eyes one at a time, whilst never unsheathing his razor-sharp teeth once. Like a…normal house pet would. "Huh…doesn't look harmful. In fact, he looks…kinda cute." I said to Pinkie. "See? Told ya!" She replied. Then, Gummy walked away from me and climbed on top of the sofa that was in the living room and sat on the armrest. Then, he fell asleep.

"Aww…" Me and Pinkie both adored the tiny critter snoozing away. "I should probably get going…" I said quietly to Pinkie, trying not to wake the sleeping gator. "Okay. You can just pick up the cake tomorrow, no biggie." She replied, also in a quiet manner. "Alrighty, then. See ya." I said farewell, closing the door quietly behind me, and left.

* * *

After that, I found Fluttershy's cottage. I knocked on the door, and trust me when I say I was not expecting what I saw behind it. A giant grizzly bear opens the door. "AAH! What the heck is it with me and deadly animals today!?" I shouted in fright once again. "Harry, what did I say about opening the door?" Fluttershy said in, I guess a stern voice, but since she's so quiet and nice nearly 100% of the time, I couldn't tell. "Hmm…" The grizzly bear let out a disappointed growl.

"Blizzard! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Fluttershy turned her head back around and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and I couldn't believe what I was feeling. She had the same kind of soft, warm feeling that my sister would have whenever I gave her a hug. "Would you like to come in?" Fluttershy asked. "Hang on a minute…" I replied, hugging her just for a little while longer. "…Okay, now I'll come in.".

I walked inside the cottage, and once again, did not expect what I going to see. Animals, were, everywhere. Bears, rabbits, chickens, birds, raccoons, pretty much every single animal you can think of was inside this teeny little cottage. "Wow…I mean, I knew you loved animals, but…these are a LOT of animals!" I said to Fluttershy, amazed at all of the ones she had. "How do you keep track of all of them!?" I added. "Oh, it really isn't that hard once you get used to it for a while." Fluttershy replied. "Friends, I would you to meet my new friend, Blizzard. Blizzard, this is Angel Bunny, Harry, Elizabeak, Constance, Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr.." She introduced me to all of the animals that were in the cottage. The animals twittered, chittered, clucked, and growled greetings to me.

"Uh…hello, friends! It is I, Blizzard, and I…am happy to meet all of you." I said to them, awkwardly realizing that I was talking to civilized outdoor animals that were _inside_ this mare's cottage. Then, all of the animals came up to me in a big group hug. Constance was on my head, Smoky and his family were hugging around my waist, Elizabeak was on my back, and Harry hugged all of us at once. "Aww, you guys are getting to know each other really well." Fluttershy adored the group hug I was trapped in. Thankfully, Harry let me go, since I was starting to suffocate. Then, I noticed that one animal didn't give me a proper introduction. And that animal was Angel Bunny.

"Hey, what about your little rabbit friend there?" I asked Fluttershy. "Angel, say 'hi' to Blizzard." She lightly nudged the (supposedly, friendly) rabbit companion over toward me. "Hey there, little guy." I said to him. Then, he stuck his paw out for me, waiting for me to shake it, then stabs a carrot into my hoof. "OW! What the heck is _HIS_ problem!?" I yelled in pain, doing everything in my power not to swear. "Angel Bunny! That was _not_ a nice thing to do to Blizzard! You apologize to him right now!" I actually got to hear Fluttershy angry for the first time. It rarely ever happens, but it's so weird when it does.

After she yelled at the source of my pain, he turned his head away from her with his paws crossed (kind of like a spoiled foal would) and hopped away. "I am so sorry for that, Blizzard. Angel just likes to get into his moods, sometimes." The kind mare apologized to me, as if it were _her_ fault my hoof got stabbed. "Do you want me to patch that up? I know I have some bandages somewhere." She added. "Nah nah, that's okay. My mom can patch it up. I have to head home anyway." I replied. "Oh, okay. Well, um, goodbye." She said to me, not knowing that that word would trigger me. "No! No…just say 'see you later'." I tried saying politely. "Um, is there's somethi-" I interrupted Fluttershy's question. "**JUST PLEASE SAY 'SEE YOU LATER'!**" I yelled, trying so hard not to cry. "U-um, o-okay…see you l-later…I'm…sorry…" She whimpered timidly, shaking in fear at my lash-out. "Oh no. No-no-no-no-no, I'm sorry…" Now, I felt extremely guilty, since yelling at her was pretty much the equivalent to yelling at my sister. I really never meant to yell at her. Honest, I didn't.

"Hey, hey, look…I'm really sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve that…no one like you deserves that. But…when my father passed away…the last words he ever said to me were…" It took me a minute having to repeat those words again. "…'Goodbye, son.'." This was when I finally broke. "And now, ever since that happened, I wanted my family to promise me that they would _never_ say that word again. Ever." I finished what I had to say, and started crying. "Oh, Blizzard…I'm sorry…" Fluttershy hugged me, followed by the rest of animals enclosing us in a group hug again.

* * *

I stayed at the cottage for a while to cool off, and then it was time to head back home. During my walk, I met up with Spike. "Hey, Blizz. Where ya goin'?" He asked, walking beside me. "Just heading back home, that's all." I replied to the dragon. "Oh…Whoa! What happened to your hoof, dude?" Spike noticed the hole in my hoof. "Ehh, it's a long story. Don't want to get into it." I answered. "O…kay…?" Spike said, confused about the situation. Then, I saw Rarity walking down our way.

"Hello, Blizzard." Rarity greeted me. "Hey." I replied. "Hiya, Spiky…" Rarity said to Spike in a baby voice, scratching his chin. "H-hey, Rarity! Heh…" Spike twisted his foot around and giggled, and then Rarity went out about her business. "What was that all about?" I said with a questioned look on my face. "What? What was what all about?" Spike said to me, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "Does she-? I mean, do you and her…have, like…a _thing_ going on?" I asked him, almost laughing a little bit in spite of myself. "What-who-what-!? Me and her!? Pfft, nah! We're just friends. Really, really good friends. Yup…100%…yup." Spike babbled with his entire face apple red. "Really now?" I said with a smirk. "What? Yeah, totally!" Spike replied, still in his nervous state. "Mm-hmm…" I said sarcastically. But little did I know that that dragon had a card of his own to play. Turning the tables around, if you will.

"Oh yeah? Well…Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up, and, well…you know…" It was now _Spike_ who was smirking at me, and _I_ who was getting nervous. "What? What do I know?" I asked with a patch of sweat starting to form on my forehead. "Well, I just figured that maybe you would want to…I dunno…ask Rainbow Dash out on a date?" He said in a quieter tone with that devilish grin still on his face. "What!? Pfft, no…me and…me and Rainbow Dash? Nah…I mean, I-I-I barely know her!" I started laughing nervously. "Alright, then. If…that's how you _really_ feel, then…you can't say I didn't try to help. Well, I thought it'd be perfect, anyway. I mean, you'd get to know each other better, what kind of things you're both interested in, the inner love connection-".

"Okay, you won. Are you happy!?" I yelled out of sheer embarrassment. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Spike starts laughing at me. "What? What's so funny?" I asked him in aggravation. "Oh, it's…it's not you, man, ha ha. It's just- It's just that you have no idea how long I've _waited_ to finally stop being constantly tormented about Rarity for once!" He wiped a tear from his eye, laughing at my embarrassment. "Ahh…revenge is sweet, isn't it?" Spike added. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it." I replied bitterly.

"Well, Twilight's probably wondering where I am. My stop's this way." Spike said pointing to the right. "See you later, Blizz." He starts walking in the direction he pointed to. "See ya." I waved farewell to him. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Someone else is getting teased about their crush, and it isn't _me!_" I heard Spike laughing faintly as he was walking toward the castle. I growled to myself, and went home.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH LATER..._**

A month passes by, and it is now February, otherwise known as "The Month of Love", otherwise known as "The Month of Hearts and Hooves Day", otherwise known as…truly, the _weirdest_ day I ever had.

Today felt like any other day in Ponyville, minus the fact that it was covered in a myriad of pink and red hearts. I saw that everypony was happy, hanging out with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I, however, was the only one there with a different kind of emotion: nervousness. Why? Because today was the day that I was going to do it. Today…I was going to ask Rainbow Dash on a date.

And sure enough, there she was, just simply standing there. And then, there _I_ was, standing in a pool of my own sweat. The next thing I know, I was walking towards her. Slowly, but surely, I was _walking_ toward her! I was going to do it! I really was! And then, being the idiot I am, I turn away…and then she walked away.

"Hey, Blizz!" Spike's voice yelled from behind, scaring the heck out of me. "AAH! Huh? Oh, Spike! 'Sup, man…?" I said to him nervously. "Mmm…you have got to try these chocolates I got for Rarity! They're delicious!" Spike said with his mouth full of the chocolate for his beloved. "Um…I'm no expert on this kind of thing, but aren't you supposed to actually, y'know, _give_ the chocolate to her?" I asked him nicely, trying to make his realize what he did wrong. Spike was silent for a minute, and looked at the empty heart-shaped box that was once full of chocolate. "…Aw, man!" Spike said in frustration. "Hey, can you lend a couple of bits? I'm out…" He then asked me for some bits that I was oh-so saving for later tonight. "Oh. Well, I was…kinda saving these for something special…" I replied, starting to blush a little bit. "No…way." Spike said with his mouth agape.

"What!? Can't a colt have a certain amount of bits set aside for something without having to be questioned for it?" I yelled. "…Not if he's saving it for his _girlfriend__!_" Spike said to me like a smart-aleck. It was then that my face glowed red, and my eyes grew fierce. I didn't even come up with a clever comeback for him. I just ran as far away from him as I could. I wasn't necessarily _mad_ at him or anything. It was just that I had a lot of pressure on my mind, and didn't know how else to express it. "Wait! Blizz! Come back! I was just joking around, dude!" Spike yelled for me to come back, but I kept running. That is, until I bumped my head into…something.

* * *

I couldn't even describe this thing to you if I tried, but trust me when I say that he was _not_ normal. He was incredibly tall, and had the wings of a dragon, the foot of a bird, the paw of a lion, the mane of a horse, and the face of a goat. I gasped in fear at the sight. "Now, I don't mean to sound rude, kind pony, but do please watch where you are going. Thank you." The weird figure spoke.

"Wha-? Wh-wh…who are you? _What_ are you?" I corrected myself, despite how scared I was. "Oh. Well, the name's Discord, formerly known as 'The Lord of Chaos', local pony Fluttershy's number-one bestie." He says while somehow making a tinier version of Fluttershy appear. "Here's my business card." Discord snaps his fingers to make the card appear and hands it to me. I look at the card. "But…this is a playing card." I said to him. "I know." He replies back to me…on the _face side_ of the playing card! "Huh? Aah!" I yelped, while the thing laughed. "Oh, aren't I a _card?_ Ha ha ha!" Discord said before magically poofing back into his "normal" form.

"Say, friend. You look a little thirsty. Want a drink?" He offered. "Uh…sure, I guess." I accepted. Discord makes an empty glass appear in my hoof, then makes another glass full of chocolate milk appear. He then somehow drinks the glass part and liquifies the chocolate milk to pour it into my glass. "I was a bit parched, myself." He added whilst clearing his throat. I tried the chocolate milk. "Hmm…say, that's pretty good!" I said while admiring how delicious it was. "Quite right." Discord agreed. "And it's the freshest kind of chocolate milk you'll ever find!" He added. "…Which is?" I asked. Then, the weird figure snaps his fingers again to reveal a giant brown-colored cow that looked like a candy bar (despite all of this, it still mooed like a _real_ cow). "From chocolate _cows_! What else?" He replied. Discord then snapped his fingers again to poof it away.

"Hmm, you still look a little red, friend. What seems to be the trouble?" He asked me while poofing up a table and chairs (that we were both somehow sitting on), noticing my embarrassed, emotional state. "Well, uh…I dunno. I don't think you'd understand." I responded to the creature. "Um…hello!? You are _talking_ the 'The Lord of Chaos' here! Of _course_ I wouldn't understand!" Discord said, making a valid point. "Hmm. Fair enough, I guess…of course you wouldn't understand girl trouble…" I said dejectedly.

"Wait. Hang on a minute. _Girl_ trouble, you say? I know _all_ about girl trouble." He said, lightening up my spirits for a minute. "You do?" I asked. "Well, of course I do! I mean, I've had to deal with Celestia for centuries, and then there was the whole 'Elements of Harmony' thing with Twilight and her friends." Discord replied, listing these completely different things from the subject matter that I brought up. "Not _that_ kind of girl trouble! I mean, hello!? Hearts and Hooves Day! You know about that, right?" I asked the creature in desperation. "Oh…_that_ kind of girl trouble. Well, I'm no expert on that." He answered. "Great. That's all I needed to hear…" I said while I was about to leave the table. "Though I do remember wanting to ask Celestia out on a date at one point." Discord added. "But, I thought you said-".

"Never mind about that…" Discord squished my two lips together, interrupting my sentence. "We need to focus on _you_. What is your problem?" He asked me. "Well…it's about Rainbow Dash…do you know her?" I asked him, hoping he would be some form of help. "Does she fly really fast?" He responded with first. "Yes." I answered. "Is she icy blue with ruby red eyes and a rainbow mane?" Discord asked again. "Yes…" I replied, with a dreamy sigh. "Then, yes. I do know her." He answered. "That's great! Do you know what she likes?" I asked in excitement.

"Well, she's into those…what are they called? Uh, 'co-mics'." He replied while making two giant hands do quotation marks. "You mean like the Daring Do comics!?" I said, almost squealing in excitement. "Uh, yes! Those are her favorite ones." The creature replied once again, finally remembering the name. "Mine too! Oh man, the latest issue came out not that long ago, and I haven't bought it yet! I HAVE TO GET IT FOR HER RIGHT NOW!" I said in a Pinkie Pie-like manner, and was about to leave the table and run off. But then, a giant paw grabbed my head and stopped me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, friend." He picked me up, turned my head to face him, and sat me back down in the chair. "What? Wh-wh-what's wrong?" I was confused. I thought getting her something she loved would have been a nice gesture. But instead, this is what the creature told me.

"That's no way to attract a girl!" Discord said, shaking his head. "It's _not?_" I asked again in confusion. "Of course not! Mares like to go for the big, strong, and _cool_ type…" He said while poofing muscles on his arms and shades on his face. "…especially with somepony like Rainbow Dash." He added. "But…I don't understand. I mean, Spike bought chocolates for Rarity, and _they_ look cute together. And plus, she's a pony and he's a _dragon,_ for crying out loud!" I said, trying to counterpoint his statement. "Just, come with me." Discord said before snapping his fingers. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. He seemed to have teleported us to a closet of some kind full of cool, expensive-looking clothes.

"Hmm, let's see…" Discord looked through the rack, and found one of his own suits. It was orange, and came with a top hat and cane. "…Ah! Here's one of my _own_ party suits! Let's see how this looks on you." He poofs the suit on me, with the top hat on my head and the cane in my right hoof. "Hmm…hmm…" Discord clicked his tongue. "…I don't know. Orange doesn't seem to be your color. Eh..." He snapped his fingers to poof the suit off me and back on the clothing hanger from whence it came. "How long is this going to take?" I sighed annoyingly. "Oh, a while yet. We need to find the _perfect_ suit that matches your style. Girls love style, you know." He replied nonchalantly. "Yeah…I figured." I said with my head against the wall, looking straight up in exasperation.

"Hmm…no." Discord poofs a white coat on me with a blue trim around the right arm piece and a blue undershirt inside of it, complete with a silver glove on my right hoof and a white top hat with black lace around the rim of it. "No…" Then, he poofs up a weird-looking pony costume on me.

"Hating it…" Next, he poofs up some kind of light blue jersey on me with the number 57 on it and white braces trimmed in blue around my hooves, complete with a weird looking wig (which was half blue and half red) and white shoes with light blue laces. I, indeed, hated _that_ one myself. "No…" Then, he poofs up a green monkey costume on me with a purple cape and a tall metal helmet.

And lastly, he poofs an icy blue suit with a darker blue tie and diamond-trimmed shades. "Perfect!" He clapped in excitement, and then teleported us back to where Rainbow Dash was. "Go get 'em, tiger!" He pointed toward her, and then hid behind a bush. I started walking a little bit quicker than last time, just in case she would run off again. She turns her head back, and notices me.

* * *

"Hey, Blizzard! Haven't seen you in a while." She gave me a quick hug, which felt really nice. Then, all of a sudden, I felt my body twinge (and no, it wasn't out of nervousness). "Yeah yeah, long time no see, hot stuff." I said in a sleaze bag kind of voice, and popped out my collar and put on the diamond shades. I had no idea what I was saying, nor doing. I felt like my body was being taken over by something (and, it was). "Uh, Blizzard. Is there something wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked me in a confused manner. "What? What are you talking abou-?" I felt like my normal self for a minute, then I was taken over again. "Baby, just call me a ground cup of coffee, 'cause I sure am _fine!_" I said once again in a sleaze bag tone. "What is _happening_ to me!?" I thought to myself. "Heh…can you uh, can you excuse me for a minute? Thanks…" I said to the pretty mare nervously, and walked angrily toward the bush Discord was hiding under.

"What are you _**DOING!?**_" I said in a quiet, but furious manner. "What? This is how you're _supposed_ to talk to girls. I'm just trying to help you." Discord replied. "You are _COMPLETELY_ blowing this for me! Do you have **_any_** idea what she probably thinks of me now!?" I kept whisper-yelling at him to not attract Rainbow Dash's attention, but it was too late. She was standing right behind me.

"Aah!" I turn around to see her and jumped. "So…I see that you finally met Discord." She peeked behind the bush. "Why, Rainbow Dash. What a- What a surprise to see _you_ here! Heh heh…" Discord rose from the bush and cleared his throat nervously, knowing that he was caught. "…So, you're probably wondering what I was doing behind this here bush, well…see, I-I was giving old Blizzard here a helping hand. Being a-a-a-a wingman, you know? Heh…" He put his left arm around me. "Don't play dumb with me! I knew what you were doing! You got Blizzard dressed up in this ridiculous outfit and made him _say_ all those corny lines!" Rainbow Dash called him out. "Yeah! What the heck, man!?" I added. "I thought you were just here to help me go on a date with-!" I realized what I was about to say and stopped myself, but it didn't matter. Rainbow Dash knew what I was going to say.

"You-you wanted to…go on a date with me?" She asked me. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't call it a date, but-" I stopped myself again, and sighed. "Yes. Yes, I did want to go out with you. I've liked you since the first time I saw you, and…I really care about you, and…I want to know you better. And, I hope you'll do the same…but if not, it's fine…" The truth had finally come out. My face was entirely red, and I felt incredibly embarrassed.

"You see that?" Rainbow Dash pointed to me. "See what?" I asked her. "I think that's what I like most about you. Your honesty. Almost all of the colts I've come across were always just like the way Discord was controlling you: selfish, stuck-up _jerks_ who just want to have a girlfriend to say they have one. But that is what I think makes you special, is that you're different. You're never afraid to show your emotions, you'd do anything for a pony in need, and…you'd _especially_ do anything for the ones you love. And that's what friendship is all about." Rainbow Dash concluded what she had to say. I didn't say a word, since all of it was true. All I did was just start crying at the beautiful statement she exclaimed. "Plus, I _kinda_ knew the whole time, anyway." She added. Then, I heard Discord crying.

"…That was beautiful. I wish _I_ had somepony to be like you two…" He sobbed. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to go, and…have _fun_ for the rest of the night." Discord snapped his fingers to make a wormhole appear. "Oh, Discord…" I started to feel bad for the guy. "No. It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. Just go. You can keep the suit, too." He sniffled and walked inside the wormhole, making it disappear.

I look to my right to notice that all of the gift shops were closed…again. "Aw, crud!" I said angrily. "What's wrong, Blizzard?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, it's just that I was…gonna get you a nice gift they had in there." I almost gave away what I was going to get her. "Oh. Well, it's okay! There's always my birthday or next Hearth's Warming Eve, y'know!" She said, trying to cheer me up. "Besides, I have a better idea. Come on!" She took a hold of my hoof and started zooming really fast. "WHOA!" I exclaimed. Eventually, we landed on solid ground again.

"Huh? Where are we?" I asked, feeling dizzy from traveling at such a high speed. "Pinkie Pie's throwing a Hearts and Hooves Day fireworks show, and I though we could sit together on top of the highest hill and watch them go off." She said while sitting on the edge of the cliff, tapping her hoof on the space next to her for me to sit down. "Oh…okay!" I replied excitedly while blushing. I walked up next to her and sat down.

* * *

"Wow, look at that!" I pointed to the fireworks going off that were forming tiny pink and red hearts in the sky. "Man…this sure is nice." I added in a relaxed tone. "Nah…" Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Hmm?" I gestured questionably. "_This_ is nice…" She came toward me slowly until her lips met with mine. I couldn't believe what was happening. Her hot passion was melting my frozen heart. Eventually, I closed my eyes and put my hooves around her, taking it in. The last of the fireworks were going off all the while, forming a giant red heart for the finale. Even when the fireworks were done, we were still kissing. Then, unfortunately, we let go.

"Wow…you were right…that _was_ nice…" I said in a daze and fell backward, thus rolling down the hill. Rainbow Dash was laughing at my goofy, lovesick state. The next thing I knew, Pinkie Pie was in front of me. "Hiya, Blizz! Did you see the firework show? Huh? Huh?" She asked me excitedly. I didn't respond, since I was still in shock after the kiss. "Say, Blizz. Why are lying down on the _ground_, covered in _dirt_, with a goofy look on your face?" She said to me in a childlike manner. She just so happened to look up the hill to see Rainbow Dash still sitting at the cliff. "Hey, Pinkie!" She yelled. Pinkie Pie looked down at me once again. "Oh…" She started to figure out the situation. "…OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Then screamed, slapping me out of it. "Wait-what-who-where-what's going on?" I got up and shook my head, feeling normal again. "You know _exactly_ what's going on, you sly _DOG_!" Pinkie kept repeatedly nudging me. "You and Rainbow Dash decided to get on top of the highest hill to watch the fireworks and sneak in a little smoochy-smooch." She added. "Huh?" I felt so dizzy, I didn't even remember what she was talking about at first.

"Actually, that was _my_ idea." Rainbow Dash came down and said to Pinkie. "Ooh…! Rainbow Dash, you _DOG_, you…" She gasped. "Well, I think I should head home now…" I said, starting to blush again. "Hey, Blizz! Wait!" I heard Rainbow Dash call my name as soon as I was about to turn to go home. "Thanks for being honest with me." She quickly kisses me on the lips again. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Blizz...".

"And to all…a good night. Say, y'know…I-I should prolly go home now, since…my mom is prolly worried 'bout me or somethin'-" I slurred, bumping my head into a tree. I shook my head again, getting back to my normal state. "U-Uh, good night!" I said to the both of them, and ran off. I could hear both of them giggling at me distantly.

* * *

At last, I finally arrive back to my humble abode. I honestly can't remember the last time I came home with a smile on my face, but today really made an exception for me. I open the door (still wearing the icy blue suit Discord gave me) to find Mom serving up dinner as always. She entered the living room and saw me come in.

"Well, well, well! Look at my handsome colt dressed up all fancy-like!" My mom gushed at my outfit, as one mother does to her son. "Yeah…a friend of mine said I could borrow it, and he let me keep it." I replied to her statement. "Hmm…" She nodded. "So…what was her name?" My mother added, figuring out that I went on some sort of date. "Aww…_Mom!_" I started blushing out of embarrassment. "Alright, alright! If you don't feel comfortable talking about it in front of your sister, you can tell me after dinner…" Mom compromised. "…Okay, I will…" I replied. We both started walking to the dinner table, and Mom decided to sneak in one more embarrassing question before I sat down. "…unless you already had dinner. Did you have dinner?" She asked. "Mom!" I shouted in response. "Okay, okay! Sorry…" Mom said, getting progressively quieter as we sat down to eat.

Then, as Snowdrop was getting ready for bed, I told Mom all about Rainbow Dash. She told me that she sounds nice, and wants to meet her one day. "Hmm…okay. But the one thing I ask you to to please don't be so…Mom-ish about it, please?" I wanted her to promise me this. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Man. My lips are sealed." She replied, calling me an embarrassing name. "Yeah, I can see that _this_ is going to go over well…" I mumbled while walking up the stairs. "I'm sorry, Blizzy. What were you saying?" My mom asked in a strict tone. "Uh, I said...'Good night! Love you, Mom'!" I replied while nervously running up the stairs. "Mm-hmm…" She mumbled.

I entered Snowdrop's room to wish her good night. "G'night, sis." I kissed Snowdrop on the forehead. "G'night, big brother…" She replied back to me. "…I heard about what happened tonight. I just wanted to let you know I'm happy for you." She added just before I went to close her bedroom door. "Thanks, sis." I peeked the door open a little bit, starting to talk to her. "I can't wait to meet her…in fact, I'd love to meet all your friends." She said with a smile. "You will, don't worry…I love you." I said just as soon as I was about to close the door, when all of a sudden, I hear a "Mrow". It was our cat, Snowball, standing next to me.

"Oh. Hey, girl. Wanna sleep with Snowy tonight?" I said to the innocent cat, very down-to-Earth-like. "Brrp" Snowball trilled in agreement. "Okay. Go on, then." I widely opened the bedroom door to let the cat in, and she ran up onto my sister's bed as quick as she could. Then, she got up as close to Snowdrop as she could, and laid down beside her, purring. "Alright. See you in the m-" I was about to finish what I said earlier, but I look up to find that Snowdrop had already fallen asleep as soon as Snowball got on the bed. "…You're a good girl, Snowball." I whispered to the cat, thanking her for protecting my sister for me. "Love you, sis…" I added before finally closing the door.

* * *

Then, I made my way to my own bed. I put my white, teal-striped PJs on, flickered on my lamp, and read a little bit of the Daring Do comic that I had laying next to the photo of me and my dad from 5 years ago on my nightstand to the right of me. After a while, I felt tired. I put my comic book back on the nightstand, turned off my lamp, and went into the deepest sleep my body hadn't felt in quite a long time. Sleeping…and dreaming…and couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful tonight was, and how much of a wonderful impact it had on me as a living pony...

* * *

...The only thing I wish was that it had lasted forever.


	5. Adventures In Fillysitting

Chapter Five: Adventures In Fillysitting

* * *

It was now March, also known as the start of Springtime. I'd still be thinking about that wonderful night from a month prior. It's hard to explain, but I felt…a lot better after that night. Not one-hundred percent a-okay or anything, but part of me just felt more soothed and calm than I usually am. It was a nice, bright and early morning, and the temperature had gone up only a little bit where I lived. I was still lying in my bed when I heard my mother call.

"Blizzard, honey! It's time to get up!" I heard her shout from the stairway. "Mnh…c'mon, Mom. Just five more minutes." I mumbled back as I burrowed myself underneath my covers. "No, hon. I need you to get up. It's important." My mother replied. I didn't know that she needed me for something important. "...Alright, alright. I'm gettin' up…" I rose up from the bed with my mane all disheveled. After combing it back down, I went downstairs.

It turns out that Mom had already gotten the mail, which is something I usually do, and she tells me that she receives a postcard. "Tulip? Who is that?" I read the card. "That's my sister, or your aunt, Tulip! She's asking me if I want to go and visit her, but the only problem is that she's out of town." My mother replied, contemplating on what to do in this situation. "Well, you can go, Mom!" I answered. "…But who's going to watch you kids?" Mom asked, being the naive but responsible mare she is. "Mom, I'm fifteen years old. I think I can watch Snowdrop on my own, since I'm practically the stallion of the house now. Plus, I've been meaning to take Snowdrop down to Ponyville for a visit, anyway." I replied insistently. "You're such a good colt. Your father and I really did raise you right." Mom gave me a kiss on my cheek. I usually say something whenever she does something embarrassing to me, but I didn't this time. "Alright, I'll go, but I won't be back until later this evening. You two had better be home by then." Mom started giving me instructions. "Don't worry, Mom. I got this." I answered in a relaxed manner. Mom smiled, and started getting her stuff together. I helped her out, of course.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Mom was ready to go. She prettied herself up, and grabbed her frosty white purse. Before she went off, she gave me reminders. "Alright, Blizzard. What did I tell you to do?" She asked. "Come home before you do, make sure Snowball is fed, make sure Snowdrop is in bed by 8:15…" I started listing them off. "And…?" Mom added, helping me finish my sentence. "And to just have fun!" I answered. "You're a good boy." She patted me on my head, and gave both me and Snowdrop a kiss on the forehead. "Love you! Have fun!" My mother waved farewell. "We will! Love you too, Mom!" I waved back at her. "And be careful!" She added. "Yeah, you too!" I answered back again. "Be careful, Mother! I love you!" Snowdrop walked next to me, and waved goodbye as well. Mom finally ran off, and I shut the door.

"So, it's you and me now, huh, brother?" Snowdrop asked me. "Mm-hmm." I nodded. "Hey, sis! Wanna go on a trip?" I asked her with giddiness. "That sounds like fun, brother! Where are we going?" She asked innocently. "Remember how I said I'd take you down to Ponyville one of these days?" I said. "Yes…" She replied, then gasped. "Are we going today?" She asked once again in excitement. "We sure are!" I answered. "Yay!" She replied in a bubbly manner. I made sure I filled Snowball's food and water bowls before I left. "Alrighty, then! Let's go!" I picked her up and placed her on my back. Snowdrop giggled as she was being picked up.

I opened the front door and closed it behind me to find nothing but leafy-green pastures covered with a few flowers, and the sun beaming down on both of our skins. I breathed in deep, then exhaled. "Ahh. There's nothing like the fresh scent of Spring air." I said mellowly. "Yeah. That air is p-pretty nice." Snowdrop breathed in the fresh air as well. I then started wandering off. "So, where is Mother going exactly, brother?" Snowdrop asks me. "She's just going out of town for a while to visit our Aunt Tulip. She'll be back soon. Don't worry." I replied to her in case she was nervous. "Oh, okay…" Snowdrop paused for a second. "…We sure have a lot of great ponies in our lives, don't we, brother?" She asks me again. "We sure do, sis. We sure do." I answered her, trying not to tear up.

* * *

Eventually, we make it into town. "Well, here we are, sis! We made it!" I exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?" I asked her. "Oh yeah, s-sure…" Snowdrop replied in a sad manner. "What's wrong, sis? You were all happy a minute ago, what happened?" I asked her again, questioning if I somehow did something wrong. "Well, i-it's not you or anything. It's just that…what if nopony likes me because I'm…you know…?" Snowdrop pointed at her eyes, then started depressingly looking down at the ground. "Sis, look at me." I put my hoof on her cheek until her shiny, but blank eyes met with mine. "Of course everypony's gonna like you! I mean, I've told the first six ponies I met all about you, and they seem to love you! That's one of the main reasons why I wanted to bring you here!" I stated honestly. "R-really…?" Snowdrop looked back up at me with tears starting to brim from her eyes. "Yes! Of course, sis! I wouldn't lie to you! Well, I mean…" I started itching my forehead out of nervousness, realizing that I actually have lied to my sister before. "Hmm?" Snowdrop questioned.

"Well, uh…do you remember the stuff I got you for your birthday back in January?" I asked her with sweat starting to form on my head. "Yes…I do remember that." She replied. "Those actually weren't from me…They were from the six ponies I told you about. You see, by the time I remembered to get you something, all of the gift shops were closed. So, they felt sorry for me, and…gave me all that stuff." I explained to her, feeling ashamed. "Oh, brother…you didn't have to get me anything at all. As long as I have you, Mother, and Father, who will always care for me, I'm okay." Snowdrop replied with a smile. "Dad, too?" I asked in confusion, almost starting to cry. "Of course. He's always in my heart, despite me not knowing what he looked like." Snowdrop answered honestly. "Mine too, sis…Mine too." I sniffled. It was harder for me, because I actually _did_ know what he looked like and sounded like. I loved every moment I had with him. I think that Snowdrop would have, too. I still don't understand why he had to die.

* * *

We were both silent for a minute. "So…I guess we should start going, huh?" I said after calming myself down. "Yes, I suppose we should." Snowdrop replied. I started walking further into town to find a team of ponies all with the same tan colored jackets on. One of the teammates was Fluttershy. "Hi, Blizzard!" She waved at us. "Hey, Fluttershy!" I greeted her back. "Oh my…is this your little sister?" She gasped in awe with her eyes widened from the sight of her. "Yep! This is Snowdrop." I pointed at my filly sibling. "Snowdrop, this is one of the ponies I told you about, Fluttershy!" I then introduced her. "You've told her about me? That's so nice!" Fluttershy said. "Sure have!" I replied. "Um, i-it's very nice to meet you." Snowdrop timidly spoke. "Oh, it's very nice to meet you, too." Fluttershy replied in a baby voice, nuzzling my sister's tiny little nose. Snowdrop giggled when she did that.

"So, what is it that you're doing exactly?" I asked Fluttershy, wonder what was with the whole get-up. "Oh, this?" She pointed to her tan vest. "This is for our annual Winter Wrap Up! Every year before the first day of Spring comes, everypony gets together to help the animals and the rest of the environment to celebrate!" Fluttershy explained. "So, it's basically the day where all of us work together as a team to celebrate the shift from Winter to Spring?" I asked with enthusiasm. "Exactly!" Fluttershy replied with a smile. "Oh! Well, that's pretty cool!" I said, still being intrigued from the idea of it. "Don't you think so, sis?" I then asked Snowdrop. "That sure does sound like fun." She replied with a light smile.

I then looked up at the sky to find Rainbow Dash, along with her team of blue vested pegasi, zooming through the air. "Well, uh, hope you have fun! I gotta get going now!" I turned my head back to Fluttershy and waved farewell. "Oh. Um, okay. It was nice seeing you again, and it was nice seeing your little sister, too…" Fluttershy embraced my filly sister with a warm hug. "It was nice to see you, too, F-Fluttershy." Snowdrop giggled. "See ya later!" I dashed off, almost quite literally. And I thought I could hear Fluttershy giggle, as if she knew the _real_ reason why I started galloping away, before she went back to doing what she was doing.

* * *

"Oh! D-Do you have to be so fast, brother?" Snowdrop was clinging onto the lower part of my neck. "Don't worry, sis. We're almost there. Just hold on tight!" I kept running. Eventually, I caught up with Rainbow Dash's team. I started to slow down after she landed. I was panting from galloping at such a high speed. It took me a minute, but I shook my head and snapped out of it. "Hey, Blizz! Haven't seen you in a while!" The beautiful mare greeted me. "Hey, Rainbow Dash! Heh…yeah…" I chuckled and itched my forehead. "Well anyway, uh…I decided to bring my little sister to town today, and I thought you'd like to meet her! This is Snowdrop!" I pointed at my sister who was still clinging onto my neck, but eventually, she let go. "H-Hello! It's very nice to meet you! Blizzard has told me a lot about you." Snowdrop said, not knowing that that would put me in a state of sheer embarrassment. "Oh, he did, huh?" Rainbow Dash turned her head toward me, and with a smirk, she rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, well I- Eh-ee-I-uh…" I laughed nervously. "Well, you know, uh…stuff to describe you! Stuff to, uh, help Snowdrop get an idea of what you look like! Heh…" I then replied, covering myself up. "Yes, he did. He said that you had glistening, feisty red eyes, and that you were an icy, but hot, blue-" I then cut off my sister's statement. "Shh! Snowdrop, _no!_" I gritted my teeth from embarrassment as my face turned the same color the way Snowdrop described Rainbow Dash's eyes. "Oh wait, then again, he told me to pretend I didn't hear it." Snowdrop added, feeling pretty bad about how I currently felt. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I did…" I said quietly to her in a strict, but innocuous manner. Rainbow Dash chuckled at us. "It's fine, Snowy…" She patted my sister on the head. "…I already knew." Then she kissed my cheek. "H-h-hey! You call her Snowy, too! There's somethin' we have in common…" I giggled in a semi-loopy state, followed by the two girls giggling at me.

"Hey, I'm helping to clear out some of the clouds for Winter Wrap Up day. Wanna help?" Rainbow Dash offered. "Oh, really?" I asked. "Yeah, dude! Could use all the help we can get!" She replied. "Well gee, I would, but I'm fillysitting my sister today, because my mom went out of town to visit our aunt. Gotta keep my eye on her, you know?" I explained. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" Rainbow Dash insisted as she flew back up to the clouds. "You can go, brother. I'll be fine." Snowdrop said, wanting me to have fun. "Hmm…alright, well…I guess I'll go. But I don't want you out of my sight. Just hang on, okay?" I agreed to help. Snowdrop nodded, and then I flew up toward the clouds. I'm not gonna lie. It felt kind of nice to be in mid-air again, since I hadn't use my wings in quite a while.

"Hey, Blizzard! There you are! Uh, you can clear out those few clouds over there!" Rainbow Dash pointed to the left where three clouds sat in a row. "Okay!" I made my way over to where the clouds were. I poked and prodded one of them, being unsure of what to do. "Uh, how am I supposed to clear these clouds exactly?" I asked the pretty team leader. "Oh, _duh!_ Forgot to show you how to do it!" Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself and demonstrated for me. "Alright. So, all you have to do is spin around really fast like…this!" She then zipped around the cloud for a few seconds, making it poof. "Think you can do it?" She asked. "Uh, I can try!" I replied, then tilted my head toward Snowdrop. "Alright, sis. I gotta go fast here. Be sure to hang on tight!" I warned her in case something happens. "Um, c-consider it done, brother." She replied timidly. I then flew over to one of the remaining clouds, and took a deep breath.

"_Okay…here we go…Gotta impress her…Gotta impress her…_" I kept thinking over and over as I backed myself up and zoomed myself around the cloud. I then made it disappear. I felt a little dizzy afterward, but I snapped out of it quickly enough. "Yeah! That's it, dude! You did it!" Rainbow Dash congratulated me. "…Huh? I did it? Hey, I did!" I noticed and laughed victoriously. "That was actually…_kind_ of fun." I said. "Y-Yeah…that _was_ kind of fun!" Snowdrop agreed and giggled with happiness. "I told you!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, that really _was_ fun! In fact…I wanna do _more!_" I said ecstatically. "Yeah! That's the way! Alright, get those last few over there!" Rainbow Dash instructed me. "Oh don't worry, babe! I _got_ this!" I replied with cockiness as I cleared out the clouds flawlessly, along with a few more that weren't instructed to me. "Yeah! Ha ha! Whoa…" I shouted again with victory, then the dizziness caught up with me all of a sudden. "Alright. I think you should go back down on solid ground now…" Rainbow Dash advised, caring for my well-being. "Yeah…perhaps I should…" I started lowering myself until Snowdrop and I were standing on dirt again.

"That was awesome, Blizzard! Mayor Mare should totally put you on our team!" Rainbow Dash congratulated me again. "Aw gee…thanks." I chuckled and blushed. "You did great, dude…" Rainbow Dash kissed my lips, then started to fly back up to the clouds. "Heh, heh…well, gee…A-Anything to help out a pretty gal like you- Whoa! **Aaaaah!**" I started uncontrollably spinning around from the shock of the kiss, then next thing I know, Snowdrop and I were rolling down a hill onto a frozen pond, crashing into Pinkie Pie and Spike, who were skating on it.

* * *

The four of us rolled into a snowbank. "Hi, Blizzard!" I heard Pinkie Pie, being as joyful as always, greet me. "Ugh…" I opened my eyes and recovered, then gasped. "Snowdrop! Sis, are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" I shrieked in worry. "Yeah, brother…I'm o-okay…" She coughed out. I picked her up and hopped out of the snowbank. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you!?" I started moving my sister around to check for any bruises. Thank Celestia she didn't have any. I, however, had one on my left cheek and one on my forehead. "Oh my Celestia! Is that your _sister!?_ Is she okay!?" Pinkie came up to us, and looked all over Snowdrop as well. "Oh. My. Celestia! You are **SO CUTE UP CLOSE!**" Pinkie Pie gasped, and deeply embraced my sister in a big hug. "Um…Snowdrop, the suffocating hug you're feeling is from Pinkie Pie. She can be a bit, uh…loony." I said awkwardly. "I sure am! Oh my gosh, I can't believe how _cute_ you are…!" Pinkie nuzzled Snowdrop's nose, and put her on my back.

"Yeah, I gotta say. She _is_ pretty cute." Spike walked up and agreed. "You mean…as cute as Rarity?" I poked fun at the dragon. "Wh-what!? Ew! No, dude! She's your sister! _Gross!_" Spike replied in disgust. "Yeah…that's what all the colts say about me in school…Whenever I ask if they wanted to be my special somepony, they say I'm gross, and a…blank slate." Snowdrop weeped and started to cry. I felt kind of bad for laughing at Spike if I knew that was going to happen. Sure, I knew she got picked on at school, but I never knew about the whole Hearts and Hooves Day thing. "Oh no! No-no-no-no-no! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean that _you yourself_ were gross! I meant that Blizzard insinuating that I had a _crush_ on you was gross, because I already love Rari- Uh, I mean…**please stop crying! I'm sorry!**" Spike kept apologizing as my sister started to calm down. I felt bad for her as well, but the reason I didn't say anything was that I was afraid I was going to blow up, and I try my best not to do that in front of other ponies.

"Aww…it's okay, Snowdrop. Spike would never say such a thing about you! Those _colts_, on the other hand, need to learn some manners! _Hmph!_" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, making my sister feel better. "Yeah, they need to learn something, alright. I bet I could teach 'em a _real_ good lesson…" I grumbled to myself. I was hoping nopony heard me, but Pinkie did. "Now, Blizzard…Violence isn't the answer to everything…" She then started talking very down-to-earth to me, as if I was Snowdrop's age. "**Oh, who are you!? My mom!? You can't tell me what to do!**" I yelled at her uncontrollably, and started panting deeply in anger. "Hey! Chill out, dude!" Spike exclaimed. "Brother, it's okay…Calm down…" Snowdrop started petting my head. "I am perfectly calm, sis…I am _**PERFECTLY**_ calm!" I seethed and gritted my teeth, trying my best not to scare her.

* * *

Then, Twilight and Rarity ran up to where we were. Rarity was wearing a tan vest, while Twilight's vest was very unique. It had all three team colors morphed into one. "What's going on here? What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight asked. "We heard you and Blizzard yelling from a mile away! What's the matter, darling?" Rarity added. "Well, I-" Spike started to say something, but I cut him off. "It's nothing. It has nothing to do with any of you. Just forget about it. It's just another thing I have to hold in, and keep to myself, as usual. That's all." I replied bitterly. "You know, Blizzard. I can help you." Twilight offered. "No. You can't. It's nothing you would understand. Like I said, just forget about it, okay?" I answered. "Anyway, this is my little sister, Snowdrop. I decided to bring her here today, since my mom went out of town to visit our aunt." I introduced Twilight and Rarity to my filly sister. "Oh! I'm surprised she isn't wearing the tiara I gave- I mean, that _YOU_ gave her. Heh…" Twilight hesitated. "Don't worry about that. She already knows. I told her." I chuckled lightly.

"Well, I think she looks positively _adorable_ without a tiara! I bet she and Sweetie Belle would get along great with each other!" Rarity said. "Sw-Sweetie Belle?" Snowdrop asked with a smile. "Why _yes_, darling! She's _my_ little sister, and I'd think she'd love to have a new filly friend like you." Rarity replied with a boop on my sister's nose. "A-are you sure she won't say anything about me being…you know…?" Snowdrop pointed at her eyes. "Why, I should _hope_ not, darling! Something like that shouldn't affect having to do with becoming friends!" Rarity answered. "Yeah, and besides, ponies like that just don't have respect for others who are different." Twilight added. "That's what _I_ said!" Pinkie raised her hoof. "Yeah, sis. Plus, Mom and I have told you before not to care what other ponies might say about you. All they're gonna do is make you feel weak." I said as I put my hoof against her left cheek, feeling like a little bit of a hypocrite inside. "Yes…perhaps you're right. In fact, you're _all_ right. Th-thank you." Snowdrop said nervously. Various 'Awws' and 'You're welcomes' were spoken by everypony that was standing there, and each of them gave a pat on her head or a kiss on her cheek.

Then, Applejack appeared. "Hey, what's all the hollerin' about?" She asked. "Oh, hey, Applejack! Just showing my sister around Ponyville for the first time!" I pointed to Snowdrop, who was still on my back. "Well, howdy! She sure looks mighty cute! Apple Bloom oughta like her! She's _my_ little filly sister of the family." Applejack said while patting Snowdrop on the head. "A-Apple Bloom? Wow…I didn't know that there were so many ponies that want to get to know me!" Snowdrop said in awe. "You learn something new every day! That's what I always say!" Twilight said with a chuckle. "Aw…you guys have welcomed my sister so well…thanks a lot. For everything." I said with a sniffle, and gathered all of the ponies and Spike into one big group hug.

Then, we all started to feel a ray of sunshine beam down on us. "Hey, look! The ice is starting to melt!" I pointed to pond that was, indeed, unfreezing from the sun's rays. "Hmm, that's odd. It wasn't supposed to get that warm today." Twilight itched her head in confusion. "Yeah, I know…That's weird." I replied, also confused. It was almost as if the sun had appeared on cue when we all hugged together. A coincidence, perhaps? I don't know.

Then, the ice started splitting into chunks and dissolving. Rainbow Dash flew back down onto the ground with her teammates following suit. "Good work, team!" She then congratulated everyone. But it turns out that her team wasn't the only one who was finished. Every team finished their deeds; almost at the same time! "Um, we're all done, Rarity." Fluttershy came up to us and spoke. "Yeah! We're done, too, Applejack!" A pony of Applejack's team added. "Huh. Every team finished up at the same time the pond started to melt. Talk about a coincidence!" I said. "Well, coincidence or not, everypony did a great job!" Twilight exclaimed. Then, everypony started cheering.

* * *

It was then that the mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare, walked up to us, and said "Why, what's with all the commotion going on here? Did everypony finish up?". Then, she saw me. _Me_, who was wearing no vest of any kind with my little sister on my back. "Uh, um, h-hi, Mayor Mare, ma'am…" I replied nervously, afraid that I did something wrong. "Why, who is this?" Mayor Mare asked. "Uh, my name is Blizzard, ma'am. I've been here before, and I just decided to bring my sister here for a visit since my mom went out of town to visit our aunt, then we both fell down this hill, and…I hope I didn't make a mess of things…" I explained with a dejected sigh. "Why, whatever are you talking about? If anything, you helped us!" The mayor spoke.

"Yeah, and plus, he helped me clear out a few clouds earlier!" Rainbow Dash added. "Is that so?" The mayor asked me. "Y-yeah. Heh…I guess I did." I replied, itching my forehead. "He sure _did!_ And plus, after Blizzard, Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and I greeted his sister via group hug, all of the teams finished at the same time! Can you _believe_ it!?" Pinkie Pie added. "Why, no, I can't say that I can, since nothing like that has ever happened before." Mayor Mare chuckled lightly. "Well, what do you suppose we do, Mayor Mare?" Twilight asked. "Hmm…I think I have an idea. Come over here, Twilight." The mayor and Twilight walked away from the crowd, and started whispering something to each other.

A minute later, they both came to a decision. "Blizzard, for your participation with the cloud clearing and the pond skating, I declare you…as the secondary team leader of our Weather team!" The mayor pulled out a blue vest that was meant just for me as everypony was cheering. "And…I have one more thing. Blizzard, here is a silver medal to indicate your occupation for our team! And Rainbow Dash, here is a gold metal for _you_ as well!" The mayor announced. I couldn't believe it, because this meant that I would work together with Rainbow Dash when Winter Wrap Up rolled around. It was an incredible feeling. "And all the other team leaders will get metals as well!" Mayor Mare added. Everypony cheered, and came up to me to congratulate me. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Snowdrop all embraced me in one giant group hug.

* * *

Eventually, the sun started to go down, which was my cue to leave. "Wow…look at that beautiful sunset…" I said in amazement. Then, it dawned on me. "…Sunset!? Oh gosh! I gotta take you home, sis!" I exclaimed with a little bit of worry. "Aww…do you guys have to leave so soon?" Pinkie Pie asked disappointedly. "Don't worry, Pinkie. We'll be back at some point! I just have responsibilities that I need to follow, especially now that I'm a secondary team leader." I replied with confidence. "…And also, because I promised Mom that I would have Snowdrop back home by now. Heh…" I chuckled nervously. "Alright, then. Well, goodbye, Blizzard! We hope to see you guys again soon!" Twilight said. "And remember, Blizzard. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you." She put her hoof around my neck and smiled. I thought about it for a minute. "…Okay, I will." I replied.

"So…secondary team leader, huh?" Rainbow Dash flew over to me and said with a smirk. "That means you get to work with me, you know." She added. "Y-Yeah! Heh, I guess it does…" I blushed. "…I think you'll do awesome at it." Rainbow Dash kissed me on the cheek. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You….th-think so…?" I asked with a stutter. "I know so, dude." She replied. I chuckled happily. "Um, goodbye, Blizzard. And goodbye to you too, Snowdrop. It really was nice meeting you." Fluttershy walked up, and gave each of us a hug. "You too, F-Fluttershy." Snowdrop replied with a smile. Fluttershy and I both chuckled lightly. Then, Pinkie Pie came zooming in and lifted Snowdrop from my back, and gave her a big hug. "Oh, you're so tiny and adorable, and I'm gonna _miss_ you!" Pinkie exclaimed with her eyes widened and lips quivering. "I-It's okay, Pinkie Pie. I'm sure Blizzard will bring me here to visit again." Snowdrop replied. "Oh, I know…I just hate waiting!" Pinkie pouted. "I'm sorry. Can I just-? Mmm…!" She then embraced my sister one last time before returning her on my back. Snowdrop giggled as she did it.

* * *

We then both waved farewell to everypony. Everypony said their goodbyes in response. I then started walking back home. "How about that, sis? _You_ got new filly friends, and _I_ get to work with Rainbow Dash next Winter Wrap Up! Am I an awesome brother or _what?_" I asked my sister with a chuckle. "I do agree that it is very nice to have friends, but I still think you're…a-awesome no matter what, brother." Snowdrop replied. My eyes started to fill with tears after she said that. "Thanks, sis…I appreciate that." I said with a sniffle. "Hey, would you like to listen to some tunes before going to bed?" I asked. "Didn't Mother say not to turn music on at night?" Snowdrop said responsibly. "Don't worry, sis. I mean quiet tunes; stuff that'll help you sleep." I answered. "Oh. Well, I g-guess it's okay, then." Snowdrop replied. "Alright." I chuckled.

Eventually, we both made it back home. I brought Snowdrop upstairs to her room, and tucked her in. "I sure had a lot of fun today, brother! I can't wait to visit Ponyville again!" Snowdrop said excitedly. "You will soon, sis. You will soon." I replied as I turned on the phonograph that was in my sister's room and played a record full of soothing lullabies. "Good night, sis." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, brother." Snowdrop replied as she shut her eyes, listening to the mystical, calming music. I turned the light off and left her door cracked open. I went back downstairs and sat on my father's chair, watching some television as I waited for Mom to come back home. "Brrp" Snowball chirped as she curled up on my lap. She then started to purr. As I was watching TV, I started to feel a little drowsy, then everything turned black.

* * *

Next thing I knew, Mom was calling my name. "Blizzard…Blizzard." I felt her tapping my hoof to wake me up. "…Hmm?" I questioned in a tired state. "You should get to bed, honey." Mom said. "Mnh…okay…How was the visit?" I asked her before going upstairs. "It was fun! How were you and Snowdrop?" She responded with a question of her own. "We had fun, too…I won a metal for helping out with the town's Winter Wrap Up, and Snowdrop got to know about a few new friends." I replied while rubbing my eye. "Oh! I'm so happy for you two!" Mom hugged me. "Mom…" I said with annoyance, feeling like I was going to suffocate. "Okay, okay." She let me go, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, sweetheart." She said as I walked up the stairs. "Night, Mom…" I mumbled in response. I pushed open my bedroom door, and then landed face first on the bed. I grabbed my blanket, and wrapped it around myself. Then, I immediately fell asleep, dreaming about the truly awesome day I had today.

My only wish is that Dad could still be alive to see all of this. I really think that he would've been proud of us; Snowdrop and I both. Even though how happy I was, even though I felt really good about myself…

* * *

…I just wish I could have those happy times again.


	6. Memory Fragment 1

~Memory Fragment #1~

* * *

_It was a cold and brutal December evening as a happy couple were quickly rushed to the hospital. The mare got put in a room, but the stallion had to stay in the waiting room. It was an incredibly long wait. The stallion nervously paced, worried if his beloved was alright. Eventually, a nurse came up to him, and said "She's ready to see you now.". The stallion hugged the nurse in relief, and with a slight drawl, he spoke. "Thank you ever so kindly, Ma'am!" He quickly rushed into the hospital room to see his beloved half-awake. "Hi, honey. Come look at your son." She said with drowsiness. The stallion walked up toward the bed to see her holding a royal-blue baby colt wrapped in a lighter blue blanket. The baby calmly cooed at the sight of him. "…He's beautiful." The stallion sighed as tears began to brim from his eyes. "We sure did good, huh?" He turned over to his wife to find her softly snoring. "Aw. C'mere." The stallion picked up the baby colt and started rocking him._

_"I wonder what we oughta name you…" He started to think as he was disrupted by heavy wind and snow blowing near the room's window. "Hoo, that's a mighty fine storm out there…" The stallion sighed nervously. The baby colt looked outside at the falling snow, and locked his eyes on it. The stallion noticed him, and said "Oh, you like the snow out there, huh?". The baby colt cooed in amazement as a response. "Yeah, this was a big blizzard this year." The stallion started to nod, then stopped himself as if a lightbulb in his head turned on. "Why, that's it. Your name should be Blizzard." He looked at the infant and smiled. The baby colt cooed happily and smiled back. "You like that name, huh?" He asked the child. The baby colt cooed again, as if to say "Yes."._

_"Alrighty, then. Here, you go back over with your mama…" He planted the baby colt back into his mother's arms, then grabbed the spare pillow and blanket and sat on the chair. "…and I think I'll just take a small nap until this storm passes." The stallion let out a big yawn, and then not long after, he fell asleep._

_The snow was still blowing ever so heavily as the sky got darker. The baby colt cooed happily at the snow once more before falling asleep._

* * *

_~End Fragment~_


End file.
